


Things You Didn't Do

by starlight_aurora (LessaimEternel)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, uhhhh how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessaimEternel/pseuds/starlight_aurora
Summary: Remember the day I borrowed your brand new camera and broke it? I thought you'd kill me... but you didn't.orA brief glimpse into the small events that shaped Kihyun and Hoseok's relationship





	Things You Didn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally under a different fandom/ship on AFF, but I've decided to repost it here. (and yes, it's my work on AFF as well)
> 
> Based on the 'Things You Didn't Do' poem. More notes at the end.

> _ Remember the day, I borrowed your brand new camera and broke it? I thought you'd kill me... but you didn't. _

“Uhm... is that my camera?”  
  
Kihyun jumps, the broken lens falling from his hands and landing on the carpet just at Hoseok's feet. The elder blinks, silent as he bends down to retrieve the shattered plastic and glass before his gaze returns to Kihyun's reddening cheeks. What ensues is the longest moment of awkward silence in the three years they've been together, and then Kihyun ducks his head.  
  
“IwastakingapictureandthensomeguybumpedintomeandIdroppedthecamera...I'msorry.”  
  
When no response comes, the blond lifts his head, blinking curiously at Hoseok's somewhat amused smile.  
  
“I didn't catch that. Can you try adding gaps between your words love?”  
  
“I was taking pictures and then some guy bumped into me and I--”  
  
Before he can finish, Hoseok leans in and kisses him softly, fingers threading through his hair. “I know. It's okay. I forgive you.”  
  
Kihyun sputters a little in confusion, flapping his hands wildly. “But. But it was your new camera and it was expensive--”  
  
“No, it wasn't, actually. Someone gave it to me as part of a package deal with the new phones I bought us...”  
  
The younger blinks as he takes this information in, before his cheeks flush and he presses closer to the elder. “Youcould'vetoldmebefore.”  
  
Hoseok only laughs, kissing Kihyun's forehead as he rubs his back. He could have told him, sure... but sometimes it's more fun to see just how flustered the boy can get.

> _Remember that day I spilled red wine all over your new carpet? I thought you'd hate me... but you didn't._

Hoseok hates karaoke. He hates drunk people singing karaoke.  
  
But for some reason, he can't hate the way Kihyun wiggles his backside, hands flailing in the air as he jumps around the apartment. He's singing some SHINee song at the top of his lungs, and every so often his hips sway and his hands jerk out, and then the chorus comes. He reaches for the glass of red wine sitting on the bench, sipping at it before he goes to step. Hoseok wants to shout at him to stop because he sees the magazine lying in his path...  
  
But then it's too late.  
  
There's a red splosh of wine on his carpet now.  
  
The new carpet.  
  
The new..._ white _ carpet.  
  
He sighs , rubbing at his face. “Kihyun. Stop drinking and dancing. You're such a klutz,” he murmurs, moving to retrieve the carpet cleaner and a cloth before going to work on the stain. All he hears is the slurred apology from behind him before Kihyun crashes on the couch. Shaking his head, Hoseok cleans up the carpet as best he can before helping Kihyun into bed, making sure he drinks plenty of water and has painkillers before he does.  
  
Later that night, curled around the younger, he smiles at the way Kihyun turns towards him and kisses his jaw. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Kihyun.”

> _ Remember the day I dragged you to the beach and it really was raining as you said it would? I thought you'd say, “I told you so.” But you didn't. _

“I'm sorry.”  
  
Hoseok remains silent as he drags Kihyun through the rain. It's been raining now for nearly ten minutes, and knowing Korean weather it's not going to let up any time soon. They're both soaked through, and wet hair falls into Kihyun's eyes as he struggles to keep up with the elder's speed. He knows Hoseok's grumpy – the older male doesn't like the rain very much, and he gets sick easily so he avoids it as much as possible – but when the elder doesn't reply, he pouts and clutches at his arm a little.  
  
Hoseok only stops when they find a small pagoda, and he nudges Kihyun under it before tugging off his wet jacket. Underneath, his jumper is damp but not soaked through, and he takes it off before turning to the younger. Kihyun has only a moment to respond before Hoseok is doing the same to him, pulling off his wet jacket and jumper before the elder is covering him with the dry one.  
  
“But... You'll get sick!”  
  
“It's fine. You're wetter than I am. Just enjoy it,” he replies quietly, leaning in to kiss Kihyun's forehead. “It's the last time I'm running out in the rain with you.”

> _ Remember that day I flirted with the guys at the cafe to make you jealous, and you really did get jealous? I thought you'd leave me... but you didn't. _

“I just love that color. It really brings out your eyes.”  
  
Kihyun giggles a little as he slides the iced Americano over to one of his customers. The male gives him a wide grin in response, and then leans in to whisper something in his ear. Well aware that Hoseok is watching, he swats at the guy's arm and pretends to look shocked.  
  
“Naughty. I couldn't possibly do that.”  
  
This conversation continues on until he sees Hoseok push his way out of the cafe some fifteen minutes later. Shocked, Kihyun calls to his coworker to take over before he runs after the elder. He catches up at the end of the street -or at least he thought he had; in actual fact, Hoseok's been waiting for him. Before he can say anything, he's pulled into the nearest dark corner and Hoseok presses him against the glass.  
  
“I don't like the idea of others touching you, Kihyun.”  
  
“Ho-Hoseok... it was just a joke. I just... w-wanted to see if you'd get jealous.”  
  
Hoseok's features darken, and he kisses Kihyun hard, hands cupping his cheeks and then they're in his hair, tugging and forcing his head back so he can deepen the kiss. “Well, as you can see it worked, Kihyun. You're such a brat.”  
  
The younger whimpers softly against Hoseok's mouth, fingers clutching at his jacket as he pulls him closer. “I'm sorry.”

“I love you, Kihyun. I'm not going to leave you, so you have to forget all these stupid notions that I am...”

> _ Remember that day I forgot to tell you the dinner was formal wear, and you ended up wearing jeans? I thought you'd abandon me... but you didn't. _

“...Kihyun...”  
  
The blond ducks his head, avoiding the way Hoseok is staring at him because he's the only one wearing slightly faded denim jeans. Fingers curl around his tie, and he's forced to look up into dark eyes and a scowl. He tries to smile, but all he can do is this sort of half twitchy grimace that makes Hoseok glare just a little before the elder turns to walk to the other side of the dining hall. Why had he forgotten all about the dress code? How hard was it to tell his boyfriend that his parents always did formal dinners?  
  
The actual meal is painful to sit through.  
  
Hoseok ignores him.  
  
His mother gives him dirty looks. She wants to know how much self respect Hoseok has if he shows up to a parental dinner in _ jeans _of all things. His father wants to know if they're actually together. Or just roommates.  
  
Finally, dessert comes and goes and Kihyun asks to be excused. He's uncomfortable, Hoseok hasn't said a word to them since they first arrived, and all he wants to do is curl up in bed and cry. He makes it across the room without being interrupted, but when a hand touches his wrist just before he can make it to the bathroom, he flinches. He doesn't expect to see Hoseok's features when he looks up. Doesn't expect the apologetic smile that lifts his lips. Doesn't expect to be kissed right there – right in front of his very religious parents – and then pulled onto the dance floor.  
  
His hands curl into Hoseok's, and he presses his head against the elder's chest.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“You do?” His voice is muffled, but he hears Hoseok's chuckle .  
  
“You were moping all evening. I knew you forgot. I forgave you the moment we got here, love.”  
  
Kihyun whines a little, but doesn't respond otherwise as he presses closer and just enjoys the dance with his boyfriend.

> _ Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do. _

Hoseok stumbles as he runs towards the apartment. He's late. He can't believe after everything, after all the little alarms and reminders he's set all day... he's late for their anniversary. He had everything planned out too. Dinner in the blanket fort he'd transformed his study into. Dessert in bed. A bubble bath with oils and soaps and candles. The presents stashed under their bed.  
  
He skids to a halt in the entrance hall after managing to slide both shoes off. Kihyun is sitting on the step just inside, waiting for him.  
  
“You're late, Shin Hoseok.”  
  
He winces. He doesn't expect the tone the boy uses.  
  
“I know. The train was late. And then I had to run four blocks...”  
  
“You're four hours later. How do you explain _ that _?”  
  
Hoseok sighs, rubbing at his face as he drops his bag and coat down on the small table, before he steps forward to Kihyun. “I had an emergency surgery. A little girl had been in an accident. Broken ribs, punctured lungs... they didn't think she'd survive.”  
  
Kihyun's features fall a little, and then he sniffles, reaching out for the elder. His fingers curl into the warmth of Hoseok's shirt, and he lets the elder gather him up into a hug. “I'm sorry. I should've... realised. Did you sa-save her? The girl...?”  
  
The elder nods. “Mm. Her name's Yeori. And she's going to live a full and healthy life.”  
  
Smiling, Kihyun presses his face against Hoseok's chest, quite content to let the elder half carry him down into the bedroom. They forget about dinner – it can always be reheated – and dessert – because why bother if it's all in the freezer anyway? - and even the bath... because all Hoseok wants to do is spend the night showing Kihyun just how much he loves him, how much he'll continue to love them.  
  
It's their six year anniversary.

> _ But you put up with me. _

“I seriously can't believe you dyed your hair that color.”  
  
“What's wrong with it?”  
  
“....Kihyun... it's bright pink.”  
  
The barista gives Hoseok an impish smile before he drapes his arms over the taller boy's shoulders. Hot pink bangs fall into bright eyes, and he tosses his head back a little so he can meet the elder's gaze. Perhaps getting the pink was the wrong idea, but it had looked like such a pretty color in the magazine and the stylist had told him he'd looked so good with it afterwards. He pouts, because why can't Hoseok see that?  
  
“...Are you pouting? Seriously? It's hair, Kiki. Just go dye it again.”

> _ Loved me. _

“Hoseok, she's beautiful.”  
  
Kihyun's voice is a reverent whisper against his ear, and Hoseok can't stop the smile that tugs at his lips as he lifts the infant girl up against his chest. Her name is Shin Yeori, and she is the most beautiful baby they have ever seen in their lives... and she's all theirs. Pushing aside the approved adoption papers, the young couple settle on the couch, fingers curling together as the infant girl nuzzles into Hoseok's chest. Tears slip down Kihyun's cheeks and he ducks his head so the elder doesn't see because this isn't a sad occasion and they aren't sad tears but he hates to let Hoseok see him get upset. The elder only smiles, brushing the tip of his nose along Kihyun's forehead before he kisses him.  
  
“Marry me, Kihyun.”

> _ Protected me. _

The dog inched closer, barking ferociously and spraying globs of drool in every direction with every shake of its massive head. Kihyun cowers, arms wrapping around Yeori, the toddler clinging to her appa because 'scawy doggie, appa. Scawed,” and Kihyun doesn't know what to do. If he tries to run, the dog could quite easily get his ankles... or could even go for Yeori. He ducks his head, covering the girl with his body just as the dog starts into a run.  
  
And then a shadow covers their forms. He hears a yelp, the scuffle of boots against dirt, and then the scurrying sound of pawed feet running away.  
  
“Ki, it's okay. You're okay. It's me.”  
  
Hoseok's voice relaxes him almost immediately and he sits up a little, Yeori still clinging to his shirt even as she calls out to her daddy, even as she reaches for him. But Hoseok drops down to meet their arms, pulling both husband and daughter into his arms as if he'd almost lost them both.  
  
“I love you. I love you so much Ki. You're safe. I've got you. And I'm never letting you go.”

> _ There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you. _

“Yeoooori, let's make cookies for daddy before he leaves on his plane trip, yeah?”  
  
The toddler nods, clapping her hands excitedly as Kihyun finishes stirring the bowl of cookie batter before holding the spoon out to the girl. She squeals in delight, taking it only to shove the entire spoon in her mouth, sucking happily. Kihyun laughs, dusting the flour off his hands before he starts spooning little balls of the mixture onto the baking sheets. Hoseok emerges from the hallway just as Kihyun is pulling the first batch from the oven, looking very smart in his business suit.  
  
“...why are you dressed like you're-- I thought your flight wasn't leaving until tonight!”  
  
Hoseok's smile falters at Kihyun's voice, and he sighs as he steps into the room properly, kissing the younger's forehead. “The evening flight has issues with the plane so they're sending priority passengers -like me- on the earlier one. So I have to leave in the next fifteen minutes to make it on time.”  
  
“But... we didn't get a chance-- we made cookies.”  
  
Kihyun's grasping for reasons to keep Hoseok. He knows how important this business trip is, how many lives he'll save if the Americans adopt the technique's he's developed, but he feels uneasy. He doesn't like the thought of being without Hoseok for two weeks. They've never been apart for more than three days. Hoseok kisses him again, drawing him from his thoughts, but before he can say anything more the elder is turning and lifting Yeori up against his hip. He doesn't even seem to care about the floury handprints on his jacket.  
  
“Yeori-ah, daddy's going on his trip now. Will you be a good girl and watch out for appa? He'll need lots of cuddles and kisses.”  
  
The toddler nods, giggling as she kisses his cheek before turning to reach for Kihyun. He reaches out for her, holding her against his chest so she can kiss him too, taking Hoseok's request quite literally. Hoseok smiles a little, leaning in to kiss Kihyun once more before he takes a warm cookie and bites into it.  
  
“Mm. When I get back, you can make me all the cookies you want, okay? But I really have to go love. I'll call you when I land.”

> _ When you returned from America. _

Yeori giggles, reaching for another spoonful of porridge as Kihyun smiles and turns towards the television. It's only been a day. Maybe Hoseok's phone died. Maybe he was tired and forgot to call. He doesn't often watch the news, but with Hoseok in America, he's feeling a little edgy. When the current news report shifts to the wreckage of an airplane that's been torn to pieces in an explosion, his body goes cold. He barely registers the name and number of the plane,before he hears something that makes him cry out, knees buckling underneath him.  
  
“The South Korean government released a statement some time ago. The entire nation is shocked by the death of one of the world's most prominent young surgeons, a young man who is said to have developed a new style of surgery for paediatrics. Shin Hoseok, only 27 years old, is one of the confirmed dead in an explosion that took out one of South Korean Airline's newest passenger planes. The airlines have claimed that the explosion was caused by a mechanical malfunction, and all models have been reclaimed for checking. He will be remembered through the years to come.”  
  
Kihyun chokes out a sob, watching as the face of his husband remains on screen only until his tears blur out the picture... and then he's gone. He doesn't even realize Yeori is crawling into his lap until he feels her hands against his face, wiping at his tears.  
  
“Appa? Don't be sad appa. Daddy won't like it if you're sad.”  
  
Little Yeori. So much like Hoseok. So much it hurts. Kihyun holds her to his chest and doesn't let go until his tears finally run out.

> _ But you didn't... _

“Appa! What are you doing? I'm not ready yet!”  
  
Yeori clutches at her veil, holding it up in front of her dress as she watches Kihyun enter the room. The older male smiles, though there's a sadness in his eyes and tired lines around his mouth. He closes the door behind him and moves into the room, dark hair falling into his eyes. His daughter only sighs, reaching out to fix up his hair before she moves to straighten his tie.  
  
“Appa, you're a mess. Why didn't you wait? I'm coming out soon. I can't be late for my own wedding.”  
  
“...He wanted so bad... to walk you down the aisle.”  
  
It leaves Kihyun before he can stop himself, and he ducks his head a little to wipe at the tears that are forming. “Some nights he'd go on about it. He wanted to help with the planning, and the flowers. And he wanted to walk his baby girl down the aisle and shake the hand of the man who would take the place as the most important male in her life. He wanted to see grandchildren, wanted to see you live a happy life...”  
  
Yeori sniffs. She wants to cry, really she does, but she can't ruin her makeup, and so she wipes quickly at her eyes and leans up to kiss her father's cheek. “Daddy is here with us, appa. He has my hand just as you do. And he'll get to see me be happy, because he's with us... because he's here...” She puts her hand over Kihyun's heart, but even her resolve can't stop the tears, and she hugs him, burying her face into his shoulder.  
  
“I miss him, appa. I can't remember much but I miss him. I miss how happy you used to be...”  
  
Kihyun closes his eyes, holding his little girl close before he pulls back. “I am happy, sweetheart. I just... This isn't the path I would have chosen for myself.”  
  
His daughter nods, wiping her tears before she holds her veil up for him. “Clip it up for me, daddy? I'm ready.”  
  
Chest tightening at the term of endearment, he nods and takes the hair clip from her, carefully sliding it into place at the top of her bun before he takes her hand.  
  
“Hoseok would be so proud of you, dearest.”  
  
“I know, daddy. He'd be proud of you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how long this is, and if anything is incoherent or rambling. Also not beta-ed, but I hope all the name changes worked out okay.


End file.
